Soul Eater
Personality/Mentality Manipulative, zealous, twisted, cheeki breeki Backstory Artyom and Petra were dropped at an orphanage after birth, their parents never found. During their time, whilst the orphanage didn't have a lot of funds, they were happy - playing with the other kids and each other. At the age of 15, Artyom was allowed to take part in a chess tournament, which he won. Part of the funding went to the orphanage, while another he was allowed to keep for himself. He went to the university at the age of 19, where he studied biochemistry. After college, he worked part-time as a chemist at a pharmacy company and making meth. Once he had enough money, he and his sister moved to Acropolis, to start a new life. During his time as a chemist, he discovered a lot of dirty secrets - unethical human experimentation, whistleblowers being eliminated; there was too much. He hoped it was different in Acropolis, but alas... He decided to take up arms and create an alter ego - Soul Eater, with the intention to terrorize big companies & government organisations, without too many lethalities. Resources House in the slums with a garage, which houses a chem lab, chemicals. Equipment/Weaponry * Gas canisters * Vents * Gas mask Specializations * Chemistry Quirk Type Transformation Gas Manipulation Allows creation and manipulation of gas within 10 meter radius. Gas Potency Concentration Level 1: > 1 & < 5 meters. Medium dosage. 5 turns exposure needed for initial effect, with consecutive 3 turns for further effects. Leaving the confined area will remove the build-up, but not the effect. Concentration Level 2: < 1 meters. Dangerous dosage. Extreme exposure. Initial effect takes place after 1 turns, with a new effect per turn of exposure. Gas Effects - Dissociative Stage 1: Drowsiness, analgesia (painkiller effect) Stage 2: Mild catalepsy (loss of sensation, dissocation from environment e.g. 'feeling disconnected') Stage 3: Total catalepsy (loss of consciousness) Abilities Release: Releases the gas of Soul Eater's choosing. Releasing the 5 meter radius will dissipate after lasting 12 turns and go on a cooldown. If it is dissipated earlier than it will take half the turns used rounded up. Similar goes for the 1 meter radius, but the speed this takes effect can be bumped up to 1 stage per turn. (4 turn cap). Conal: Concentrates the gas in a conal shape in front of Soul Eater, increasing the distance requirement. (2 turn cd) Spectre: Shapes the gas into a ghost of which the shape can be maintained within 10 meter radius of Soul Eater. Has concentration level 1. After leaving the radius, the ability deactivates & the gas will dissipate. (1 turn CD. Max count 3. Each active increases total CD by 1 turn.) Weakness Quirk Air/Cold/Heat based attacks. Air based attacks disperse gas, while cold based attacks can cause a sudden phase shift of the gas, causing it to fall to the ground in either liquid or solid form. Heat makes the gas rise up. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains